


Cuteness

by JustATaste



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and shitty, i didn't really try lol, this is gay lol, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATaste/pseuds/JustATaste
Summary: Rich and Jake both find each other adorable.





	Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty and gay lol.

Even though Rich would never admit it, he though Jake looked adorable in his wheelchair. 

Jake's knees would have no clue what they were doing because he was so tall, and Jake always looked way to athletic to be in that chair.

He usually didn't have to use it, but some days his legs were so bad that he couldn't even stand to go to the restroom.

The first time Rich saw Jake in the wheelchair he left the room, locked himself in a closet and cried. 

Rich of course blamed himself. Jake didn't, because he knew about the Squip and he was just happy that Rich was ok. 

Rich still blamed himself. For a lot of things really. Everything that happened with the Squips, Michael relapsing, and the whole damn fire.

If there was never a fire, Jake wouldn't be hurt. 

Jake on the other hand knew very well that he could never be mad at Rich. He'd know since the day they'd meet.

Rich still had a tiny lisp then and you could tell it bothered him. Some dick had been making fun of it and Jake had walked right up and punched him. They had been best friends since.

Though Jake would never say it, he thought Rich's lips was adorable. It only ever came out now when Rich got really angry or really sad. Jake would never want for Rich to be either of those things, but when he was Jake always took in the cuteness of it.

They both thought the other person was the cutest human on earth.

Jake had never been one to hide his sexuality. First day of freshman year, he came in with a girlfriend and left with a boyfriend. 

Rich wouldn't of been ether, he just didn't know. Believe it or not Jake was the one to help him come to terms with it. Sure it was because Jake had came over after football practice and was sweating and had taken his shirt off, but Jake still helped.

They both had a tiny crush on their other.

And by tiny I mean huge. 

Every time they touched they felt a tingle, and when they hugged they lost all ability to breath. 

So when Jake offered to 'drive' Rich around on his wheelchair (while Jake was still in it) Rich knew it would be a horrible idea but he couldn't pass up the chance. 

So as they wheeled around, the body heat became a little uncomfortable. Not in the sense that they had to be apart, more in the sense that if they didn't separate someone would get hard. 

So Rich being the one on top decided to get up at the same time Jake decided to shift underneath him. 

Legs became tangled and Rich ended up on the ground with Jake staring down at him. "Dude are you ok?" 

Rich nodded before trying to get up and realizing that Jakes foot was on his chest.

"Can you move your foot?" 

Jake glanced down before pegging his foot up and saying "shit, yeah sorry." 

As Rich stood up he crossed his arms and said "I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

Jake rolled his eyes before replying "dude I'm in a damn wheelchair, my legs feel like shit, oh but nothing a damn kiss can't fix, I'll be fine."

Noticing Rich's hurt expression Jake grimaced. "Sorry it's nothing you did, I just hate this chair."

Rich smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips to Jake's. 

"There, a kiss made it better. Are you happy now?" He asked pulling up blushing. Jake couldn't help but notice that his lisp showed.

Jake smiled before bringing him down into another kiss. "You have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr being-more-chill and send me prompts so I can write more fics.


End file.
